Love of my life
by Wishes I was Human
Summary: It’s the gangs 7th year and last year at Hogwarts, but the lines between friendship and something more is being distorted, then what? And what’s this about Snape and Sirius? Snape/Wicker/Oliver. Percy/Shire/Sirius. Shonen-ai.Rating for safety.
1. Padfoot

Love of my Life

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, well, let's just say there would be a lot of changes. *Cough*Kill-Ron*Cough*Because-He's-A-Waste-Of-Space*Cough* Sorry, I have a bit of a cough. XD

Note: Once upon a time in a far away land I like to call Jacksonville, there once lived two people. When these persons met in middle school they became the best of friends! The two loved to write and one year they decided to write an original story together. The story was to be about Wonderland but with a lot of differences but pretty much with the same concept. Well from the start ever thing went topsy-turvy! The Cheshire cat became just Shire, the Mad Hatter became Sirius Black (get it! Because he's mad! AHAHAH!!), the Mad Rabbet became Snape, the human Mad Rabbet (Hikaru Ondo) became Percy, and Alice became Wicker. And that is how this fan fiction was born.

I would like to give the most honorable thanks to Miss. Brittany herself, who dragged me into the dark and inescapable pit that is HP pairings. Where would I be without you?

IMPORTANT!!!

This fan fiction takes place in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It is a fan fiction so not everything is right on the book. Also, please forget all about Crookshanks for me or this story will never work. Just say that…oh…we cooked him up for dinner. We couldn't help ourselves! He was so plump and juicy! Keep in mind, this fan fiction is very old, so it may not be the best of my works.

Any who, enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Padfoot

Shire's POV

"Shire, watch your step," Percy held out a hand to me. I took it and pulled myself to my feet. "Thanks, some first year shoved me excited to get to the Fat Lady," I snarled, patting the dirt from my robes then tucking my long tan-blonde hair out of my blue eyes. We rejoined the stream of Gryffindors up the marble steps toward the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I don't know where they get the energy. I'm always dead tired after The Sorting." Percy just smiled down at me, "We used to be like that you know." I simply rolled my eyes. The group had now reached the large portrait, stopping in front of it. "Password?," she asked. "I'll take care of this one," he smiled at me. We were both Head Boy and Girl. "See you later, then?," he asked. "Sure, maybe a trip to Hogsmeade together," I waved at him as he pushed through the crowd to get to the front. I swear I saw scarlet run across his face. He had become so different. It was now clear that he was not my friend, the young boy from first year Gryffindor who stumbled every time he used a spell but now was my friend, the smart young handsome man who wanted to be more then friends.

Once in the common room, I dashed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory and opened a box of Every Flavored Beans. I was quite addicted. I grabbed my favorite book, plopped on my bed, and began to read. "You're not changing?," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see my best friend Wicker. She was already in her pink p.j.'s, which had cute yellow chicks on them that danced on the enchanted cloth. She was brushing her short black hair as she sat on her bed, which was next to mine. "I'm going out tonight," I put down the book and popped a light blue bean in my mouth. Apparently, it tasted like the sky. "What about the dementors?," she asked as if not really all that worried about it. "I'm sure they won't bug me," I popped another bean in my mouth. "Ok, good night then," Wicker said as she pulled her covers to her nose and turned out the light.

I waited till a horrid hour in the night, being positive that no one was awake. Then pushing the covers aside, I hopped off the bed, landing on all four. I dashed silently out of Gryffindor tower, walked gently down the hall, swinging my tail in the air. I did not bother hiding when Miss. Norris trotted passed me; I merely said hello, she nodding in reply, and walked on. As I reached the ground floor, I leaped up to a window and landed safely on the grass covered ground outside. I started toward the Whomping Willow, when a few yards away I saw one. A dementor headed my way. As it passed, it stopped, and gazing down at me. Then with a cold boney hand it reached down and, my word, patted me on the head! I've never felt so petrified in my life! But soon it went on its way. Nothing weird about a tan little kitty cat out for a midnight stole, right? I slipped into the secret tunnel and soon come upon the empty room in the Shrieking Shack.

The Shrieking Shack had always been my get away from everything; family problems, school, friends, and the rest of the commotion of the world. A place I could think, cry. It was my sanctuary, my home away from home. As I jumped out of the hole I came upon the deserted room, crept into the hall, and when up the old stair case, hopping on each step as I climbed. I poked my head into the bed room and froze. A black dog was asleep on the bed. 'A dog! In my bed! We'll see about this!,' I thought to myself as I leaped into the room.

I was sure that I had not made a sound as I came into the room but the dog seemed to hear me and rolled over to look at me. But when had rolled over he had turned into a man. An animagus?! Had to be. Damn it's a small world. As he sat up I got a better look at him. He looked at me with cold black eyes and his hair was a mess along with his clothes. He waved a hand at me.

"Here kitty kitty~3"

Here I was stunned to see a rough looking man in my castle and he was calling me over like I was some old friend! He looked homeless and lonely so I took a step forward. But wait, what if he's crazed with hunger and he really wants to eat me! I didn't want to be eaten! Think, Shire, think! I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Meow."

"Come here, I won't hurt you."

Though this may have been a trick so he could fry me up for dinner, for some reason I trusted him. Maybe it was those cold lonely eyes. They seemed to be so welcoming and yet so, so… I can't even find the words. I walked over to him.

"That's a good girl," he picked me up gently, placing me in his lap. It was surprisingly comfy. He scratched my head and I couldn't help myself to purr loudly. "What's your name," he asked as he scratched behind my ears. "Shire," I purred. "That's a pretty name." Wait, was I talking human? I didn't think about it. "Well you can call me Padfoot. It's not as pretty as yours but it will do." He laid back down on his side and held me as he did. I purred and nudged into his chest. "It's so good to have someone to talk to, to be out of that hell hole, to be out of Azkaban.

He began to tell me his story. How someone had framed him and he was now going after him. As I listened I started to doze off. "Shire, will you help me?," he whispered to me. "Sure," I said. "Shire?" At that moment I had transformed, right there in his arms, and instantly fell asleep.

Chapter one- Padfoot-end

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R People!


	2. Lupin’s suspicions

Love of my Life

Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter because if I did there would be some changes. *cough*Harry/Luna*cough*Genny-Goes-And-Dies-In-A-Hole*cough*

Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Also I just founded out that you can't talk when you are in your animagus form. Opps.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: Lupin's Suspicions

Shire's POV

"Shire wake up! I want to get to breakfast early today!" What? Whose voice is that? "Wicker?," I asked slowly pushing myself up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "No, it's Percy and I'm here to confess my undying love to you. Yes, it's Wicker! Now come on," Wicker said throwing my robes at me. I groaned as I quickly got dress and pinned my perfect badge on sloppishly. "Let's go," Wicker was getting impatient with my sluggishness. She was much more of an early bird while I the night owl. "Hold on, let me grab my box of Every Flavor Beans," I said finishing brushing my hair as I moved to yesterdays robes (which had been tossed onto the floor) in search of my candies. "I swear you run on candy. I'm going ahead, see you down there," Wicker walked out of the dorm, but I wasn't listening because my box was gone. I know I had put it in my pocket last night before I left for the Shrieking Shack. Wait, how did I get here last night? I remember falling asleep with Padfoot and then transforming. I felt my face grow hot. "Merlin's Beard! That bastard stole my box of Every Flavor Beans!"

I was pretty steamed about my candy but I had cooled down by the time I got to breakfast. My revenge upon that mutt was now clear in my mind as I sat down next to Wicker at the table. "You see me come in last night, I don't remember how I got back in bed," I asked pouring way too much maple syrup on my waffles. "Fall asleep in the Shrieking Shack again?," she asked taking away the bottle of syrup. "Ya but I woke up in my bed," I picked up a fork and took a bit of my syrup with a side of waffles. "Weird," Wicker said finishing a plate of eggs. That's why I loved having Wicker as a friend; she never asked too many questions. "Ok, let's go," I stood up and grabbed my bag, Wicked did the same. "Wait, Shire!," Percy shouted heading over to us. "Do you, um, want to walk to class together?" At his words Wicker sat back down and started filling a plate full of anything she could get her hands on. "You two go on without me," Wicker smiled a wicked at me. That's one thing I hated about Wicker, she was destine on getting me and Percy together.

So, there we were me and Percy, walking to Defense Agents the Dark Arts, together, but yet a large wall was between us. How would I put this? Ah! I know! So close but let so far. "So," he started but paused to find a topic to start on. Unfortunately, he found one.

"When do you think we can go to Hogsmeade?"

"Maybe next Saturday, but just as friends."

"Then it's a date."

"It's not a date!"

"What's not a date?"

Not paying attention, we had already walked into class without noticing and a few people had overheard our conversation…including Professor Lupin. "Nothing Professor, sorry," I said taking my seat, Wicker soon joining me, complaining that her stomach hurt. Class started soon after.

"Good morning class," Professor Lupin said. "Will you please grab your things and follow me," he announced. He led us into the staff room. It was a long paneled room full of old chairs and small tables. The class followed the professor to the back of the room where an old wardrobe was swaying back and forth on its legs. Yes, do not try to reread that last sentence; it was truly swaying. "Ok, today we will be fighting a boggart. Yes, I know that this is review for all of you but boggarts will be on your final exams. I'm sure you all know what the spell that repels a boggart is ridicules, so lets get started." And so we all promptly lined up.

Wicker was first in line, excitement clear in her smile. Lupin opened the wardrobe and the boggart appeared as what Wicker feared the most. Wickers smile was quickly gone. A tall slender man, dressed in long dark robes, emerged from the wardrobe. He had shoulder length blonde wavy hair and pursing blue eyes. All of the other girls squealed with excitement as he spoke with a smooth entrancing voice. "Wicker, my darling, come to papa~3," he spoke with a light Transylvanian accent. Her father's fangs were clearly visible as he stepped forward. "R…r...r…Rudolf," Wicker shuddered his name. "No Wicker, Ridicules," Lupin cheered her on. "R-ridicules!" There was a crack and her father became a life size toy solder. With a short giggle she stepped out of the way to give Oliver room to take his turn. He smiled to her as she did.

There was another crack. Now we had known Oliver for a very long time and I thought of him as someone that feared nothing but the boggart had to take some kind of form. Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Oliver Wood!," the McGonagall boggart shouted at him. "You are by far the worst Quidditch player I have ever seen!" Of course, Oliver did not flinch a bit, knowing the boggart was not real. "Ridicules!" There was a crack and McGonagall found herself trapped inside a very large clear cramped vase. The entire class roared in laughter. "You get me out of here this instant young man!," the boggart shouted as Oliver as he went to join Wicker at the side of the room.

"Ok. Shire you next," Lupin called me forward. I stepped up and the boggart cracked again. Padfoot, as a dog, growled at me, foaming from the mouth. I saw Lupin raise an eyebrow. I pointed my wand at Padfoot and shouted, "Ridicules!" The black dog soon went tie-dye. The class laughed but professor began to laugh to hard that he started to cry.

The lesson continued like this for awhile. Percy was most likely the funniest. The boggart had become his mother and started yelling at him. He had turned her into a clown. "Ok," Professor Lupin had put the boggart back in the wardrobe. "For homework I want a summary of the chapter on boggarts in your text book. It's due tomorrow. No less than two pages. You're not first years now. Class dismissed." I grabbed my books and headed for the door. "Miss. Shire, can you stay after. I need to have a word with you," Professor Lupin said before I could walk out the door. Groaning I looked over at Wicker for support. "Sorry, I'll see you at lunch," she said and running off to lunch.

I followed him out of the room and to his office. "When you went up against the boggart it turned into a dog. Am I right?," Lupin sat down at his desk. "Yes, sir," I said taking a seat in an empty chair. "Are you afraid of dogs, Shire, or just this particular dog?" I thought on this. "Well, I'm not afraid of dogs really, it's just, I would be really upset if this one got mad at me," I looked down at my feet. "And where did you seen this dog," He asked. "Sir, I'm going to be late for lunch," I changed the topic quickly. "Oh, right, you may go now", he picked up a paper and stated looking at it. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "And Shire." I turned at the door to face him. "I want you to know to be careful and that I'll be watching."

Chapter 2- Lupin's suspicions-end


End file.
